Detective Conan Flash Fictions
by otaku4BL
Summary: A bunch of drabbles I just randomly come up with. Mainly involved Kaito and Shinichi/Conan, but any other characters can pop up at any time.  BEWARE: There ay not be lemons/limes, but slash will definitely occur!
1. Sandwich of DOOM

**Written by:**** otaku4BL  
><strong>**Manga:**** Detective Conan / Magic Kaito  
><strong>**Characters:**** Mainly Kaito and Shinichi/Conan  
><strong>**What this is****: As many flash fictions as I can possible come up with and get typed. A lot of these are things I came up with doing daily tasks, but then new ones just spun off from there…. XD chaos! It shall ensue!  
>(BTW, if you want to Skype me, my username is still otaku4BL)<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hey Shinichi!"<p>

Kaito bounded happily into the kitchen. Shinichi squeaked as he received two arms around his waist, and a kiss on the neck. Kaito completely ignored the protests of the teen he was currently wrapped around.

"So, what are you making – oh god, is it? Is that… the dreaded…" he paused, and gulped loudly, "… t-tuna f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-"

Shinichi cut Kaito's stuttering off with a hand over the agitated teen's mouth. When the other boy was effectively silenced, Shinichi returned to his task. Coolly, he replied to the strangely formulated question.

"No, it's not tuna. Can't you tell? It's chicken salad." Shinichi waved a piece of bread smothered in the stuff at Kaito, who stepped back ever so slightly, still precautious. Rolling his eyes, Shinichi set the bread back down on the counter, and then place another slice on top. Satisfied, he turned around to face Kaito, who was still uncomfortably close to him. Shaking it off, Shinichi offered the sandwich to the other boy. Kaito did not look ready to accept it.

"Oh, come on! You can trust me, can't you?" To Kaito's simultaneous horror and amusement, he realized that Shinichi was turning on his puppy-dog stare. Yes, it was definitely starting up. "Can't you just have a bite? After all, I made it for you!" The puppy-dog stare was now in full throttle.

Kaito couldn't take anymore. It was just too cute!

Taking the sandwich for Shinichi, and sniffing it slightly, Kaito pondered for a moment before simply shrugging and taking a bite. He chewed, chewed, chewed, and finally swallowed.

"See?" Shinichi asked. "I told you it wasn't tuna."

Kaito's blank expression slowly turned into a huge grin, which he aimed at Shinichi.

"Sorry, Shin-chan! I guess you were right, I should have just trusted you."

Shinichi's smile turned a little devilish at that.

Confused, Kaito watched Shinichi open a cabinet, and reach for… his own sandwich, which he had been concealing until that moment.

Shinichi paused, about to take a bite, to look up at Kaito, who was still looking completely bewildered.

Shinichi chuckled before explaining;

"It wasn't your sandwich that you needed to fear, Kaito. It was mine. MY sandwich is tuna!"

Before he had even finished, Kaito has disappeared from sight.

Shinichi giggled, and then sighed. Oh, he was going to get it later. Kaito would make sure of that.

But at least he had taken the wrong sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>*FAIL* lol this was the first drabble I could come up with, and that was a few days ago, so I kinda lost the thread. Oh well, at least it's done now.<strong>

**Yes Shinichi, you ARE going to get it…. *cackles***


	2. He's Climbin' In Yo' Windows!

**Written by: otaku4BL  
><span>Manga:<span> Detective Conan / Magic Kaitou  
><span>Characters:<span> Mainly Kaito and Shinichi/Conan  
><span>What this is:<span> As many flash fictions as I can possible come up with and get typed. A lot of these are things I came up with doing daily tasks, but then new ones just spun off from there…. XD chaos! It shall ensue!  
>(BTW, If you want to Skype me, my username is still otaku4BL)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I was having a conversation with Aliceneko-chan about Boxer Dilemma, a previous DC fanfiction of mine, and I just couldn't help it; I had to do it. Oh, here's what we were talking about, so you know where this came from:<strong>

_Kiri: I think they'd be most annoyed about whatever broken items are now upstairs XD_

_Alice: Pfft, Broken items you say?_

_Kiri: Yes, the crashing noises from the upper floor XD_

_Alice: oh...  
>Alice: ...<br>Alice: OH xD -spits out coffee and trys to holds giggles-_

_Kiri: XDDDDDDD not like that!  
>Kiri: When Kaito is chasing Shinichi!<br>Kiri: Of course, if Kaito snuck in late at night... maybe more things would be broken... bwahahaha_~

_Alice: -is not convinced- xD  
>Alice: So many poor, innocent, vases would meet their deaths.<br>Alice: or maybe... oAo Shinichi knew that he would sneak in at night and sat a trap out his window, and when Kaito would walk in he would be sitting in his chair waiting for him- with a light over him and everything!_

_Kiri: 8D YUS_

* * *

><p>The night was peaceful. It was dark, and silent. Nothing stirred.<p>

Except for a certain tuxedo-clad thief.

KID leapt from rooftop to rooftop, not even bothering to use his hang glider. It was so much more freeing to run like this.

But he wouldn't let the beauty of the night distract him from his goal.

As he approached the Kudo residence, he slowed. He looked to see if any lights were on.

None.

Perfect.

He easily tight-roped across the telephone wire connecting the two households, and then landed lithely on the roof of his target's home. Silent as the night, he inched toward the opening he knew would take him to his beloved.

Finally, he found it.

Sliding down onto the balcony, KID stopped to listen. No movement. His beloved must be asleep.

Yet again; perfect.

KID tested the lock on the window – it was open.

That was odd. And probably not a good sign.

_You'd think after all he's been through, he'd learn to lock his damn window!_

Shaking the thought off, KID eased the window open. Not a creak was issued from it.

This was really too easy.

Slowly climbing in, KID dropped to the floor. He closed the window again, making as little sound as it had when opened. After he had securely fastened the lock, he stood.

He turned.

He let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

Which was a futile effort, because suddenly there was a click, and the room was filled with light.

Blinded, KID covered his eyes with his arm, and resisted to urge to hiss. Slowly, he lowered the appendage to see who his "attacker" was.

Oh.

Of course.

_Well, duh! Who else would it be?_

A figure was sitting calmly in an armchair, a copy of _The Complete Sherlock Holmes Collection _in its lap. On the table next to it was the source of the violent assault on KID's eyes – a desk lamp, aimed directly at the window. Swearing inwardly, KID plastered a poker face as the figure moved its crossed arms, shifting them so that its intertwined fingers were under its chin, elbows on the arms of the chair.

A wicked smile crossed the figure's face as it spoke.

"I've been expecting you. You're late."

KID gulped at the seductive tones in the figure's voice.

"Excuse my tardiness. How terribly rude of me." Kid walked over, bent down on one knee, grasped one of the figure's hands, and kissed the back of it.

The figure shifted uncomfortably, crossing their legs and clenching their free hand into a fist.

"It's fine. But did you really have to come dressed like that?"

KID grinned his famous grin, only this one was absolutely genuine.

"But of course. I thought we could try role-playing. I'll be the thief, and you be the naughty, nosy detective."

KID dodged just as a leg swung out to kick him in the head.

His grin grew impossibly wider.

"Now catch me, Shinichi."

* * *

><p><strong>And so the chase began! Sadly, most of the pottery on the upstairs floor did not survive.<strong>

**Hmm, this was supposed to be smut, I think…. What happened?**

**Oh! Solution!**

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the two teens collapsed in the hallway, completely exhausted. The violet-eyed one glanced up at his blue-eyed companion.<p>

"So? Who won?"

Shinichi wheezed an "I don't care" back at Kaito.

Kaito grinned, scooped up Shinichi, who was much too tired to fight back, and carried him into his bedroom.

"Let's call it a tie, okay? Now for the tie-breaker."

His silky chuckles emanated throughout the house, even as he kicked the bedroom door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cracks knuckles, stretches, wipes forehead*<strong>

**Yes! I managed to salvage the original smut plan! Sort of…. This was way too much fun XD**


	3. Sticky Dye Job

**Written by: otaku4BL  
><span>Manga:<span> Detective Conan / Magic Kaitou  
><span>Characters:<span> Mainly Kaito and Shinichi/Conan  
><span>What this is:<span> As many flash fictions as I can possible come up with and get typed. A lot of these are things I came up with doing daily tasks, but then new ones just spun off from there…. XD chaos! It shall ensue!  
>(BTW, If you want to Skype me, my username is still otaku4BL)<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, this was bad. This was very very bad.<p>

Could Shinichi have done anything worse?

Probably, but none that he was in danger of receiving immediate consequences for.

The doorknob jiggled.

Shinichi tried to hide the mess as quickly as possible.

The key clicked in the lock.

It was no use, it would be seen no matter what.

The door opened.

Shinichi just waited in terror.

Footsteps.

His heart fluttered.

Silence.

Terrified, Shinichi looked up at Kaito, who was completely frozen.

Staring at the horrible mess on the carpet.

"Shinichi?"

"Yes?"

"How did this happen?"

"I don't really know…"

Both went silent, and merely stared at the now purple tuxedo, and the empty Crush Grape two-liter next to it.

* * *

><p><strong>I asked my brother for an idea, and he told me "soda." So I ran with it. I like it. Mostly because it's short XDDD<strong>


	4. Return of the Sandwich

**Written by:**** otaku4BL  
><strong>**Manga:**** Detective Conan  
><strong>**Characters:**** Mainly Kaito and Shinichi/Conan  
><strong>**What this is:**** As many flash fictions as I can possible come up with and get typed. A lot of these are things I came up with doing daily tasks, but then new ones just spun off from there…. XD chaos! It shall ensue!  
>(BTW, If you want to Skype me, my username is still otaku4BL)<strong>

* * *

><p>Shinichi walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Kaito standing at the counter, surrounded by an odd assortment of condiments and spices. Wondering what the thief was up to now, Shinichi walked up to Kaito and leaned over his shoulder. Kaito didn't flinch, nor did he turn to smile and steal a kiss from Shinichi. The latter made Shinichi worry a bit.<p>

"Kaito, are you – ugh!"

A strong, nauseating sent wafted up to him from the counter. Shinichi plugged his nose and looked down to see what had just assaulted his nostrils.

He saw two slices of bread, completely covered in…well, he had no idea what they were covered in. All he knew was that it looked completely inedible, and possibly toxic.

Kaito still didn't seem to notice that Shinichi was there. Returning his head to its spot on the other teen's shoulder, Shinichi looked over at Kaito's face. Dark bags were under the boy's eyes, and his stare was completely blank. His eyes were glassy and unmoving, unblinking, and only half-open.

Sighing, Shinichi straightened. He reached over to Kaito, and turned him so they were face to face.

After half a minute, Kaito stirred. His eyes opened a little wider, as he took in Shinichi's familiar blue eyes, his face, and finally all of him. He smiled weakly, and tilted his head lazily. "Oh, hi Shin-chan. When did you get home?"

Shinichi wanted to laugh at the thief's rare stupor, but he was still too concerned to do so.

So instead, he pulled Kaito closer to him, hugging him gently. Kaito tried to put his arms around Shinichi, but he was having trouble lifting them. Shinichi smiled and assisted him, placing Kaito's arms around his waist. He then kissed Kaito gently on his forehead. Kaito attempted to crane his neck up, to kiss Shinichi back, but was too fatigued to succeed. Smiling wider, Shinichi tilted his head down to fulfill Kaito's wish.

After a very long, soft kiss, Shinichi broke away, and turned Kaito in the direction of the living room.

"Now go to sleep, Kaito. You know you need it right now."

Mumbling something that sounded like, "I need _you_ right now…" Kaito was shoved gently out of the kitchen, and staggered toward the couch, collapsing onto it. Shinichi stood in the doorway, laughing quietly.

Shinichi watched the sleeping Kaito for a while before he sighed, and went to clean up Kaito's strange midnight mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Kaito sleep-walks. He also attempts to cook in his sleep. It doesn't work well…. At all…. *runs from the mutant sandwich*<strong>

**I just couldn't resist the cute romance moment. I mean, when would Shinichi initiate anything? When Kaito can't do anything back to him XD**


	5. Two Cuties and a Shortie

**Written by:**** otaku4BL  
><strong>**Manga:**** Detective Conan  
><strong>**Characters:**** Mainly Kaito and Shinichi/Conan  
><strong>**What this is****: As many flash fictions as I can possible come up with and get typed. A lot of these are things I came up with doing daily tasks, but then new ones just spun off from there…. XD chaos! It shall ensue! **

**(BTW, If you want to Skype me, my username is still otaku4BL)**

* * *

><p>Conan took off his jacket and threw it aside. He undid his voice changing bowtie and tossed it down as well. He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. It had been a very long night, and there had been absolutely no payoff. The stupid thief had gotten away again. Would Conan ever win?<p>

Finally lowering his hand and opening his eyes, Conan yawned hugely as he walked into his living room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what was awaiting him.

A soft mewling came from the lump in the middle of the room. At the sound of Conan's entrance, the lump turned to reveal itself as none other than Kaito. Just as Conan was about to order him out his house, however he got in there in the first place, when he saw what the teen was holding: A tiny white kitten with brown spots. Its eyes were still closed, it was so young, and it was suckling feebly on Kaito's finger, every so often stopping to mewl again.

Conan had to admit, it was cute.

But the look on Kaito's face would melt a heart of stone. Conan froze when he saw that expression, more pitiful and… _adorable_ than the thing in his arms. Conan's heart almost stopped when he heard Kaito speak.

"Can we keep him?"

Just four little words that affected him so greatly.

"S-sure." Conan stuttered, not making eye-contact with the teen… or the cat.

He was then swept up in a crushing hug by Kaito, who was using his height and weight advantage to the fullest. Struggling to escape, but futilely, Conan felt the little cat crawl across his shoulders from its original spot in Kaito's arms, having been jostled from it by the hug. Conan stilled when he felt the tiny thing nibble at his collar. At his lack of movement, Kaito placed a swift kiss on Conan's lips. He pulled away with a cheeky grin, and whispered into Conan's ear.

"Thank you, chibi-tantei."

Kaito jumped out of the way just as Conan moved to give the thief a kick in the shins, grabbing the kitten along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeay, I finally got a new chapter up! All I had to do was open up Word, but I was procrastinating…. Sorry for that! But hey, here I am, with new chapter! Hopefully I will get over my aversion to finishing projects more quickly this time. Because once I get down to it, writing these is SO MUCH FUN!<strong>

**This chapter was too cute not to write *giggles evilly* and was also written as though Conan is Shinichi in his chibiness, not as a separate entity from Kudo.**


End file.
